


Kitchen Confessions

by Suchabookwyrm



Series: Love you, till the end of the line. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Confessions, Fluff, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Relationship Talk, Steve Rogers Feels, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchabookwyrm/pseuds/Suchabookwyrm
Summary: It had been the best and worst week of Steve's life and he'd been in WWII. He needed to talk to Bucky the time was just never right.Steve heard the door close but didn’t bother to open his eyes. His bed dipped with the extra weight as Bucky crawled in next to him. Since their encounter last week things had been awkward between the two friends during the day, but nights always ended like this. Could he still call Bucky a friend? The word felt too little for his feelings. He loved Bucky, always had. Steve knew they needed to talk things through, figure out what they were to each other. The time was never right. The days were too filled with saving the world and people were always around. The nights were for them to be together. Steve shivered as the cold metal arm wrapped around his bare chest.“That wouldn’t happen if someone just wore a shirt to bed.”“It also wouldn’t happen if you came to bed earlier.”“Steve.”“We need to talk about this Buck.”“I know, but not tonight. Please. Let’s have tonight”





	Kitchen Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Slight A/U. This series will be a collection of one-shots that can be read separately but follow Steve and Bucky through their relationships. Some will be smutty and some will not. I just love Stucky and want to stay with these characters. Enjoy!

Steve heard the door close but didn’t bother to open his eyes. His bed dipped with the extra weight as Bucky crawled in next to him. Since their encounter last week things had been awkward between the two friends during the day, but nights always ended like this. Could he still call Bucky a friend? The word felt too little for his feelings. He loved Bucky, always had. Steve knew they needed to talk things through, figure out what they were to each other. The time was never right. The days were too filled with saving the world and people were always around. The nights were for them to be together. Steve shivered as the cold metal arm wrapped around his bare chest.  
“That wouldn’t happen if someone just wore a shirt to bed.”  
“It also wouldn’t happen if you came to bed earlier.”  
“Steve.”  
“We need to talk about this Buck.”  
“I know, but not tonight. Please. Let’s have tonight”  
Steve rolled in his lover's arms. He pressed his forehead against Bucky’s, bringing his hand up to stroke his long brown hair. He loved the feel of that hair. It took every ounce of Steve’s strength to not walk up to him in the middle of the day and run his fingers through it. He could almost picture everyone’s reactions. It made him smile, that in itself would be worth it.  
“Tomorrow then. Love you, Buck.”  
“Love you more.”  
Like that was possible. No one could love anything more than Steve loved his Bucky. He loved him and lost him again and again. Lost him to a war that Steve’s weak body would not let him fight. To Hydra when he was finally fit to fight by his side. Off the train when they were together once again. Worse of all when Bucky was right in front of him, but it wasn't Bucky. Steve had finally gotten him back and this time he refused to lose him ever again.  
Bucky’s even breathing pulled Steve back to reality. He was sleeping right next to him, wrapped in his arms. The past week had been the most Steve had seen him sleep since he got back. This was real. Why did it matter if it was only during the night? That Bucky left before the others woke? But it did matter to Steve. That first night when Bucky woke him up and asked him to leave shattered him. The team already knew that Steve ended up in that room every night. Would they even think twice to find out he spent one with Bucky? But Bucky asked, so Steve left. He didn’t want to push things. He’d give Bucky time. Steve laid awake all night missing the feeling of him. 

Steve woke when the bed shifted. He waited for Bucky to close the door before rolling on his back. Why would he leave after he agreed to talk this through? Frustrated he tugged his fingers through his hair. After the second night, Steve had given up on asking him to stay, on holding him tight as he left the bed. Bucky would tell him to sleep and walk away. It hurt to watch him leave. It was easier to feign sleep.  
He stared blankly at the ceiling until the sun filtered in through his window. There was no way he was getting any more sleep. He was tired and wanted coffee. He threw the covers off and grabbed the nearest shirt. Steve walked out only to pause at Bucky’s door. Was he awake? Would he be mad if Steve walked in? All these unanswered questions filled Steves mind as he left the sleeping quarters.  
The kitchen was deserted, most of the team had left early for a mission he wasn't needed for. Steve started the coffee pot and walked to the large window. The large yard was bright green in the early morning light. Steve wanted to go for a walk and clear his head.  
“Steve.”  
“Did you sleep well, Buck?”  
“I always do with you.”  
Steve turned to face him. This was the first time Bucky had mentioned anything about them outside of the bedroom. This conversation was about to happen, and Steve hadn’t even gotten his coffee yet. As if on cue the coffee pot beeped. He walked past his friend without another word and grabbed his mug.  
“Coffee?”  
“Please” Bucky walked over to him as he poured another mug. “Can we talk?”  
“Yeah, wanna go somewhere or-”  
“Here’s fine.” He took the mug from Steve and walked to the table. When Steve didn't follow he motioned for him to sit.  
Steve took a drink of his coffee before heading to the table. He sat down across from Bucky. As much as he pushed for this talk, he was unprepared. This would finally straighten things out. Could he go along with whatever Bucky was ready for?  
“Steve, I want to apologize. I know that I hurt you.”  
“Don’t apologize.”  
“Steve please I need you to hear me out.”  
“Ok, Buck I’m listening.”  
“This past week I have been selfish. I should never have asked you to leave that night. God Steve that night meant the world to me. I was kicking myself for making you go.” Bucky set down his mug and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I thought I did it for you. These are your friends. I didn’t want them to find you in such a compromising position.”  
“I don’t care what they think Buck. They’re my friends; they shouldn’t care.”  
“I know, but it was my excuse. I didn’t know what to say to you. When you came up to me the next morning, I panicked.”  
“You completely ignored me. I thought I ruined this!”  
“I had every intention of making it up to you that night. When I came to your room, I was thinking over all the things I wanted to do to you, but when I saw you, God you looked so hurt that I just wanted to hold you.”  
“Why’d you leave?”  
“Because I was scared. I love you, Steve. You’re my best friend, my world. If I fucked this up, I would lose everything. It was just too much too fast. I realize now that I fucked it up anyway. I never meant to hurt you.”  
“Buck you didn’t screw anything up. Its okay to be scared but please talk to me. I thought you were ashamed of me.”  
“God Steve never. You are perfect, to perfect to be with a fuck up like me.”  
“Don’t talk about the man I love that way.” Steve smiled at him.  
“Are we good?”  
“Buck I love you. I am not ashamed of that; I don’t want to hide it. I’ll give you time if that’s what you need, but you need to talk to me. I want to be with you.”  
“That’s all I ever wanted. To hear those words from you. To be yours. It's hard for me to be so open with these people. I can be myself with you Steve, but these people? I don’t know them.”  
“Their good people, they won't judge you.”  
Bucky got out of his chair and rounded the table to Steve. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed his cheek. Steve closed his eyes and raised a hand to his lover’s face. They stayed like this in comfortable silence.  
“Finally. Nat, you owe me ten bucks!” Sam yelled behind him.  
Bucky quickly let go, his face flushing red, and sat in the chair next to Steve. He looked down at his feet as the one member of the team he hated laughed from the doorway.  
“You guys are back early. Everything run smoothly?” Steve asked, the soldier in him showing through.  
“Yeah. Intel was all wrong. Mr. big bad villain ended up being some small time arms dealer. Nat took him down in two seconds flat.”  
“Wasn't even a challenge.” Nat leaned against the wall. “So which one of you cost me ten dollars?”  
“What do you mean?” Steve asked looking between his two smiling teammates. Bucky shifted and busied himself with Steve’s cold cup of coffee.  
“Wilson and I had a bet for when you two would finally get together. I said under four months, he said over. You took one week to long now I owe this birdy.”  
“I told her you were both too awkward to make it happen so fast.” Sam held out his had to Nat. “Pay up.”  
She slapped a bill in his hand then made her way to the table and sat opposite the two men. With a sly smile, she leaned her arms on the table and rested her head in her hands.  
“Spill.” She looked at Bucky first than to Steve.  
“Actually guys I don't think anyone gets the money,” Steve said trying to salvage this mess before Bucky got scared off.  
“It’s okay Steve.” Bucky grabbed his hand. “The secrets up.”  
“You sure?” Steve looked at him not wanting to push him to fast.  
“I’m sure.” He smiled reassuringly. He looked at Sam the smile turning wicked. “I hate to break it to you Wilson but this started a week ago.”  
“You gotta be kidding me!” Sam stormed to the table and slammed Nat’s ten down. “If your lying to me Barnes I’m gonna kill you.”  
“He’s not.” Steve smiled, he was relieved at how Bucky reacted. He may be driven by spite but Steve didn’t care if that lead him to be more open.  
“Now I gotta go get Nat a ten. Don’t wanna owe that woman anything.” Sam muttered as he walked out of the kitchen.  
“I’m happy for you guys. If you'll excuse me I have a debt to collect.” She winked and followed after Sam.  
“You good Buck?”  
“Never been better.”  
Steve stood and pulled Bucky up with him. He wrapped him up in a hug.  
“Good cuz your not getting rid of me anytime soon.” He whispered into Bucky’s ear. Steve kissed his temple before letting go. “I think we’ve holed up in this kitchen long enough. Care to take a walk?”  
“Love to.” Bucky smiled. “And I love you.”  
“I love you more Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
